ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Better or Worse?
Better or Worse? is the fifth episode of Season 19: Kingdom of the Deep. It will air on October 18, 2019. It is paired with "Finding Land" Description When Aquarius and his Aqua Army attack the Village of Marthatine for the Second Time, the ninja find an advantage and take one of his potions, but Aquarius's general finds the real Potion of Water-Breathing and destroysit Episode Aquarius enters the Aqua Castle Aberforth - How did it go my lord. Aquarius - Good, I destroyed their Water-Breathing potion, and they will die within the next few days if they don't find land. Aberforth - That's great! Now lets plan our next attack! Aquarius - Ah Aberforth, so eager to fight. Let me just check my crystal and see what they are up to. Aquarius checks the crystal Aquarius - WHAT! IMPOSSIBLE! Aberforth - What is it my lord? Aquarius - They... They still have the water breathing potion!! Aberforth - HOW! Aquarius rewinds his crystal Aquarius - Of course! One of the villagers took the potion, and I destroyed a potion with just water in it! How useless. Aberforth - Should we go there. And us Aqua Army actually attack with you. Aquarius - Yes. Send the Aqua Army, EVERYONE MUST GO! I'll remain here. And take some potions in case. Aberforth - Yes my lord! ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Kai - So, you don't know how Aquarius became this Water King! Citizen - No. We don't. Cole hears something, he comes inside the village house Cole '- I hear something! '''Kai '- What is it? '''Cole - Come outside! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Lloyd 'What is it Cole? '''Cole '- LOOK! 'Lloyd '- The Aqua Army!!! Everyone, get in your homes, now!! 'Aberforth '- Hello STRANGERS! Aqua Army, ATTACK!!! (They begin to fight) 'Lloyd '- That isn't Aquarius! (a citizen comes outside the door) '''Citizen - That isn't Aquarius!! Its his general, Aberforth. Lloyd - Who?? (Lloyd gets punched) Cole - NINJA-GO!! (Cole throws Aberforth) Jay '- You lost!! '''Aberforth '- No I didn't! The fight is just beginning! (Aberforth rolls under Jay and he falls) (Aberforth gets up) 'Aberforth '- Look out Green Stranger! (an Aqua Swimmer makes Lloyd fall) 'Kai '- You're used to Water right, TAKE THIS! (Kai uses his elemental powers) (Aberforth falls, and a potion comes out of his pockets, no one notices) 'Aberforth '- HOW ARE YOU USING FIRE IN THE WATER!! '''Kai - My fire is water proof! Now to finish you off. Lloyd '''- Kai, wait! What's that. (They all look at the potion) '''Aberforth - Thats mine!! (Aberforth rolls on the floor to the potion and takes it) (Lloyd kicks Aberforth and takes the potion) Lloyd '- I wonder what this does? '''Aberforth '- I need that! (Aberforth runs towards Lloyd, Cole uses Earth Punch on him) 'Cole '- You've lost! (Aberforth jumps) '''Aberforth - Let me finish what my lord wanted to finish Kai - He's heading for the potion. Nya - STOP!!! Aberforth destroys the potion. Lloyd - No!!! Aberforth - RETREAT! ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Aberforth - My lord. Aquarius - How did it go Aberforth? Aberforth - Well, it went great! We destroyed the potion. Aquarius - Oh really. Aberforth - Yeah! We also destroyed their village! Aqua Swimmer - LIAR! Silly Aberforth, they took the potion of land. Aquarius - THEY TOOK THE POTION OF LAND! Aberforth - Yeah! :( Aquarius - SO YOU DESTROYED THEIR ONLY SOURCE OF SURVIVAL IN THE WATER, BUT GAVE THEM A WAY TO GO ON LAND!!!!!!! Aberforth - Yes... My lord :( Aquarius - As a temporary punishment, you will NOT be coming on the next mission. Aberforth - WHY!! MY lord please, forgive me. Aquarius - Fine, one more chance. Since the strangers and villagers don't know what the potion is, GO GET IT BEFORE THEY USE IT! Aberforth - Yes my lord. AQUA ARMY! RUN TO THE VILLAGE! Category:Episodes